Mothers Day
by xXBleeding-WingsXx
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal breakfast changed the way Tony and Ziva felt about mothers day. Can also be read with Fathers Day, but not needed. TIVA!


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Can be seen as a follow up from Fathers Day. If you haven't read it, it doesn't have anything you might need for this story.**

**TIVA! **

**Words: 1,663**

**Spoilers: None that I can think of. In my mind this would be set somewhere after season 9 (Haven't watched passed season 7 so if anything is wrong, just say so).**

**Any spelling errors are complimentary of my computer.**

**Please let me know if you like it or hate it, (constructive) criticism helps people grow.**

Tony walked into the kitchen and immediately looked at what was on Ziva's plate. It had been the routine of the past 3 months. He eyed the disgusting slop that was on her toast and made up his mind : it was a 'avoid mouth day'. He walked passed, placing a kiss to her temple. She smiled up at him, a bit of what looked like peanut butter flaked her lips.

"Might I ask what is on that?" Tony asked while digging in the fridge for his own breakfast.

"Pickles, peanut butter and oranges on toast. Why?"

Tony gave her a scrutinizing glance. "You really want to know what I think of that meal, because I could start at 'are you sure that won't kill you' and I could end somewhere along the lines of 'I think you just found your new murder weapon' "

Ziva just gave a snort and polished off the last few bites of her breakfast as Tony finished his. He was early this morning so they sat at the table and spoke.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" This too was a routine. Since Ziva was homebound seven weeks ago, Tony would make sure she had something to do to occupy her for the whole day.

"I was thinking of cleaning up around the house, washing the sheets. Very exciting, yes?"

"No, but that's the doctor's orders so don't have too much fun." As much as he hated to see Ziva wasting her time at home cleaning up after every spot of dirt, it was better than having an eight and a half month pregnant ex-mossad assassin whose mood swings could top a 15 year old girl who has just been grounded, at work.

"I'll be back around… I'll call when I leave." He gave her another kiss and headed to the lounge where he had put his bag and coat.

Ziva sighed, not looking forward to another day alone cleaning the house. She collected the plates and stood. Her intentions were to put them in the sink, but they ended up on the floor as she used both hands to cradle her large stomach. The crash brought Tony running into the room.

"You ok? Did you stand up too fast?" When Ziva didn't say anything or move away from the smashed dishes, Tony sighed and continued talking to himself. "Well don't cut your feet on the glass, I'll get a cloth."

He was back in no time, bending at Ziva's feet, about to wipe the shards into the cloth when he noticed the floor was wet.

"Ziva, did you drop a glass as well, because I got those as a house warming gift when I was 20." He carried on cleaning up around Ziva's feet, until he realized that none of the glass on the floor was see through, it was all clay from the plates.

"Did you wet yourself? Is that what the water is? 'Cause you coulda given me a heads up on what I was cleaning, I'll need to change my suit now. God, Gibbs is gonna kill me. Ziva can you please step out of this mess, it's hard to clean up around you? Ziva?" After all his ranting, he finally looked up to her when she didn't make a move nor say a word. Her hands were still cradling her belly but her eyes were watering.

Tony stood and put his arms on her shoulders. "Oh, gosh, Zee. I wasn't shouting at you, I swear! And it wouldn't matter if you had broken my cups, and you didn't, so I'm not mad at you, I was just talking to myself. I don't even care that you wet the floor! I'll clean it up. Why don't you go change your pants and I'll finish up here?"

"I didn't pee myself, Tony. I think my water just broke."

They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, with Ziva going through a list in her head about the bag she had packed in the closet for this, and the car was out front but even better that Tony was still here so he can drive and be responsible for the safety of her and their child. Tony just seemed stumped. He looked from the wet floor to Ziva's stomach to the cloth in his hands, trying to make sence of what was happening.

Ziva sighed and ordered Tony to get the pack from the room and the keys off the counter while she made her way to the car. He just gave a stupid nod and left.

Ziva picked up Tony's jacket in the lounge and made her way to the car, digging in the pockets for his cell.

Ziva was on the phone in the car when Tony jumped in the driver's side and shoved the pack into the back seat.

"Yes, we are headed there now. The contractions are about 6 minutes apart. No, Tony is driving. Oh, he will. Ok, see you there."

"I forgot how to drive Ziva." Tony's brain was on overdrive and he felt as if he had never done anything. All his years as a cop and federal agent had prepared him to be ready for any situation. Except Ziva's labour, it seemed.

"Just drive, Tony. Gibbs said if you don't get me to the hospital safely, he would make sure you will never have a child again"

"Driving safely. Got it"

By the time Tony pulled the car to the front of the hospital, Ziva's contractions were 2 minutes apart.

He grabbed the pack from the back seat and ran around the car to help Ziva out the passenger side while waving to the nearest person to get him a wheelchair.

Ziva plonked herself into the chair with relief, the car seat had been too low and her legs had been stretched all wrong.

Tony wheeled her into the reception and called a nurse over. Ziva was reeled away and he was left in reception alone.

The team arrived not long after, all congratulating Tony. It was another ten minutes of pacing for Tony before a nurse took them to her room.

"She's not dilated enough for us to start delivering, but I'll be back in a short while, it looks to me like a quick and easy birth. We have given her something for the pain, but I'd still stay out of reaching distance. And whatever you do, never listen to a word she says."

With that, the six of them went into her room, Tony instantly taking the one side, giving her his hand and bracing himself for what was to come.

**20 Hours later**

Tim had just arrived back from the office; he and Gibbs taking turns to do a few hours work before returning. He slumped next to Abby who was trying very hard not to fall asleep. They had stopped the pacing and anxious jitters 8 hours in, and were now just plain exhausted.

Palmer was telling Ducky a very boring story about the time when he had helped deliver an aunts baby and how from that moment on, he had known he had wanted to become a doctor.

Ducky was thankfully saved when the door to Ziva's room opened and Tony came out. He was dressed in horrible scrubs and his face was a mess, and if you looked you could see a slight red spot on his cheek where Ziva had gotten tired of his encouragement, but the beaming smile made up for his ragged appearance.

"Want to meet the newest edition of team Gibbs?"

Everyone crowded around Ziva, disappointed to see that that the nurses were so long to clean the baby.

Tony sat on the bed, kissing Ziva's cheek and whispering in her ear.

"Ms David? Would you like to hold your baby?"

Ziva didn't need to answer, the moment she laid eyes on her child, the breath she didn't know she was holding rushed out of her, making speaking impossible.

Everyone was leaned over, smiling down on the little girl in her arms.

She was passed around so everyone could introduce themselves and now lay nestled in between Tony and Ziva, fast asleep.

Abby looked to her phone, checking the time. "Damn, Ziva! It's already tomorrow! That must be the longest birthing in history!"

Before Ducky had a chance to even open his mouth, Abby realized something. "Oh my word! It's the 13th! It's mother's day! That is so cool! But really so sad, now nobody will spoil you for mother's day, it's gonna be all about her!"

"I've already got my mother's day present to last me a life time!"

**So I know the ending was kinda sappy, but that last line wouldn't change no matter how hard I tried.**

**I never gave the baby a name. If it annoys you that I said 'her' or 'baby girl', it was just because everyone gives the Tiva baby the name Tali. **

**It was a bit OOC, but since they got to break rule 12, I get to break character once in a while **

**Please Review, I do like reading what you have to say**

**xXBleeding_WingsXx**


End file.
